


对峙

by ScissorsParchment



Series: Shattered Glass [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 07:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18846028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScissorsParchment/pseuds/ScissorsParchment
Summary: 被俘虏的霸天虎副官和汽车人破坏大帝之间发生了一场对峙。





	对峙

 

 眩白的爆炸强光中，灰色的建筑残骸炸裂、飞散、被气流卷成更多的碎块，无数机体在其中绝望地挣扎，随着烟尘落下，化作漆黑的死亡。

这是他记忆中的幻境。早年他曾经试图封锁过这段记忆，但现在已经不需要了，虽然这段记忆偶尔还会在他的梦中回流，尤其是当他身心虚弱的时候。

他感到处理器中一片混沌，但终于还是开始清醒了，眩晕和痛楚也接踵而来。

光学镜忽闪明灭了几次才完全上线，视野渐转清晰，红蜘蛛转动光镜，只见空旷的牢房四周都是密不透风的金属墙，他靠墙站着，举过头顶的双腕、以及腰和小腿都被束缚环铐在墙上。

他和队友在Mirtonian星群勘探时遭遇了汽车人的袭击。来袭的是一艘隐形战舰，能伪造被防空监测信号穿透的效果。但想在霸天虎的防御监控下隐形，也需要非一般的技术，目前这种技术本该只能用于制作中小型飞船。

汽车人派来的却是一艘大型重火力舰，他们的勘探船绝不可能逃脱。

看看船上的队友——都是级别普通的战士和助手——他心里有了推断。他下令朝一个方向全速撤离，自己却趁他们不备冲出了主控室，跳上救生艇弹出飞船，朝相反的方向疾驶而去。

不出所料，隐形战舰掉头向他追来。他被敌舰的密集火力击中了好几次，最后被一记重炮打下了线。那一炮击毁了他左臂上的粒子炮，连同平衡翼和充满内部管线的主侧翼都轰掉了一半。现在，他身上几近麻木的痛楚大半都来自左翼。晕眩也是——能量液过度流失的警告无精打采地弹进他的处理器，但左翼似乎已经不再冒能量液了，应该是做了急救。

他勉强仰起头向右看了看，果然，右臂的水晶刀也被拆掉了。敌人当然不会把这种利器留在俘虏身上。

扭头的动作使他感觉颈部似乎套了东西，于是扫描了一下颈周。是个电击项圈。

审讯室的门突然开了，看到走进来的人影，红蜘蛛不禁感到余烬一阵紧缩。或许这个项圈也可以监控自己的生命体征，自己一上线就向眼前的人发送了提醒，他想。

紫黑色的暴君踱到霸天虎的副官面前，金属门在他身后关闭，发出沉重的响声。比起体格苗条却并不矮小的副官，他还要更高大两个型号，侵略性的气息带着重压灌进飞行者的胸舱：

“上次把你关起来，还是几百个恒星周期前的事，到今天你还是这么不听话。”

红蜘蛛没有回答。汽车人领袖指的是自己最初拒绝投入他的麾下，因而被关押起来的事。当然，那远远不是唯一的后果。

“明知道我不会要你的命，你也逃不了，偏要挣扎。敢开着救生艇和重型战舰玩追逐战，救生艇被击中了，居然还敢跳出来继续逃。”擎天柱继续说道，声音里竟有一丝赞赏，“不愧是塞伯坦第一飞行家，我们整整追了半个塞时才把你打下来。”

红蜘蛛垂下了光镜。四倍音速下出神入化的翻转爬降、进攻闪避，除了改造过的机体，还得靠他自身的飞行技术。这技术最初却是在攻坚飞行燃料的实验中练就的，又为了更好地担任空中救援义工而不断刻苦强化，本来都是为了和平的目的，但到今天——和他的科学才能一样——都用在了战争上。

但他的飞行技术也多次救了同伴的命，就像这次。他感到一丝安慰。

“我只是在为同伴争取逃脱的时间。你想生擒我，不等于你不会杀了他们，即使你是打算用我来要挟霸天虎的。”他开口答道，本来就沙哑的嗓音因为虚弱而更哑了。

擎天柱的用意很明显，他用不着解释自己为什么猜得到。那艘隐形战舰应该是汽车人的王牌秘密武器，冒着被王牌被掀开的风险，使用这艘战舰进行突袭，动作又明显是在追捕，而非试图击落勘探船，这种战斗计划针对的不像是他们的勘探行动，而恐怕只能是自己这个副指挥官。隐形战舰还没有大到母舰的级别，最多只能搭载一些小型子舰，即使放出来去追勘探船，也没有把握把勘探船吃掉。如果能把主舰引开，队友的危险就能减少百分之九十。

领袖眼中的红光更深黯了。红蜘蛛猜对了他突袭的目的，而且的确，不动副官这个主要人质，对霸天虎的威胁就能成立，至于他在那艘船上的手下们，难保自己不会凭心情掐灭其中那么三两个的余烬。

“喔，真是舍己为人的情怀，和几百年前一样心软。”他嗤笑着，伸手抚上副官对战士而言有些过于精致的面部曲线，手指沿着颈部管线向下，停在他遍布伤痕的胸舱上：

 “知道吗，最后把你打下线的那一炮，是我瞄的准开的火。”

看着红蜘蛛由于惊讶难禁而微微抬头看向自己，又赶紧将目光避开，他感到几分满意：

“除了我，还有谁能保证，在全速行驶中使用重炮，既能打中一个塞伯坦人那么小的目标，又不会要了你这倔强的小命。”

“真是荣幸。”红蜘蛛勉强扯了扯唇角。

“别担心，我可不忍心让你受更多的罪。”擎天柱说，“即使等抓到威震天——好吧，惊破天，再把他慢慢弄死以后，我也只会移除你身上的战斗装置，把你恢复成那只轻盈精巧的小鸟儿。那个时候你多好看啊，一只手就能抓住。然后把你锁在我的身边。一开始你的归属就应该是这样。”

你的理想也和一开始把我抓住那时一样，半点长进也没有，红蜘蛛心想。他有点想笑，不过身上的疼痛令他不用忍也难笑得出来：

“如果你的计划是用我作饵，引威震天来救我，趁机抓住他的话，也未免把我看得太重要了。”

“是吗？惊破天会不顾他的副指挥官，以及——伴侣——的性命吗？”

副官冰蓝色的光镜中闪过一串冷冽的清光。

“无论是多么重要的战士需要救援，我们的首领都会衡量风险，不会贸然把自己、把霸天虎置于险境。伴侣……就言过其实了，只是打发寂寞的伴而已。”

“你的意思是说，那个忠贞到可笑的家伙，居然没和你余烬融合。”擎天柱侧了侧头雕，似乎感到玩味，忽然又欺近副官，几乎贴上了他的胸舱，伸手挑起他的下巴：

“是你不同意融合，担心拖累他？”

红蜘蛛的面容上不由得闪过了伤痛，他想这肯定已经被对方捕捉到了。他无声地默认了。

但他也知道，这抹伤痛的来由，有一部分是擎天柱绝对想不到的。曾经威震天、他的Megs，确实提出过融合余烬，他谢绝的理由也正是这会让首领太牵挂他，甚至因为顾忌他的安危，做出不利于整体战局的决策。因为威震天确实有这么心软。

但在威震天遭到刺杀，又被经天纬重塑，重生为惊破天之后，他身边的人都感到他变了。他的仁善曾经令众人感到亲切无间，现在却似乎变得太过博大。他完全原谅了刺杀他的狂飙，还让狂飙掌管霸天虎除报应号以外的第一艘曲速飞船。这样一来，如果狂飙确实不可信，他不仅可能再坑害惊破天，更可能危及整个霸天虎。惊破天还开始听到天元们的指示和预言，并屡次因此做出令部下费解的战术决策。虽然事后证明，那些决策大多是正确的，但这不可避免地拉开了身边的人在心中与他的距离感。

红蜘蛛对此无能为力。更甚的是，这几年来他负责地球基地，和驻守塞星的惊破天远隔重星，与首领见面甚至视讯通话的时间，还不到给他撰写报告的十分之一。而在通话和报告的批复中，首领不再有只言片语或者哪怕一个小小的隐藏文档，是在述说他对众人的博爱之外，对副官那份特殊的亲昵和想念——

够了，停止你的自怨自艾，你爱他并不是因为他爱你，红蜘蛛在心里对自己喊道。

“可怜的小星星。”小飞机内心的波涛汹涌，汽车人领袖当然不知道，他只是故意用同情的语气说，“不过可能他比你想象的要在乎你。他已经派人来了。”

他扬起下巴，向右边的墙面扫了一眼：“而且我们还抓住了只石油兔子。”

那面墙竟然应声升了上去，露出后面的光电牢栅，和一个小小的谍报员的身影。谍报员和副指挥官都怔了怔。

“迷乱？”看来首领真的开始侦查敌营，试图营救自己，他们的小磁带却在任务中被发现并抓到了这里。

 “指挥官，我……抱歉……”

红蜘蛛看着他摇了摇头。“抓住我之后，敌人肯定会加强戒备，等着我们的谍报员上钩，现在是最危险的时候，谁能保证成功呢？谢谢你为我冒险。”

“但是这个小炉渣马上就要被扔进熔炼池了。”领袖在旁边冷森森地说，“和他的好兄弟一样。虽然飞过山那个蠢货拒绝做处决者，但这并不能改变那个霸天虎的命运。”

“轰……轰隆隆！”

迷乱瞪大了光镜，几乎想在擎天柱身上盯出洞来。他的搭档落到汽车人手里之后就没了消息，他知道轰隆隆凶多吉少，但亲耳听到最好的兄弟惨死在熔炼池中，还是让迷乱出离愤怒。小谍报员并没有被铐住，此时他几乎想扑过来，但向前迈了一步就停下了，全身止不住地颤抖。他甚至不用碰到那些光电牢栅，只要靠得太近，就会因为高压电弧触电而送命。

擎天柱瞟了他一眼，又看向眼前的漂亮小飞机：“但这取决于你，红蜘蛛。既然你愿意为你的战士牺牲，那么只要你现在听话，我可以不要他的命。”

他垂下手，手掌沿着俘虏的腰线抚过他的底盘，充满暗示地停在他的腿甲之间。

(从lof跳转请从此处开始阅读）

红蜘蛛倒抽了口气。自己早该预料到暴君的企图了，这是从精神上打垮自己的“最佳方式”，如果他自以为做得到的话。而且，只要是惊破天的东西，他都要抢走，不是吗。

……虽然惊破天甚至已经未必把自己看成是他的，自己已经不知道，即使战争结束，他还会不会再想和自己融合余烬了。

他勉强压下心中再度泛起的苦涩，稳住心神，斟酌着可以讨价还价的范围：

“不要杀他，不要折磨他，以及其他因为我而被抓进来的谍报员，如果有的话……请您。我会顺从的。”

“你想干什么！红蜘蛛，不要！”

“可以。”擎天柱不理会迷乱的叫嚷，手指轻轻叩在俘虏胯下的对接面板上。

红蜘蛛的光镜闪了一下，他发送指令解锁了面板。

在面板滑开的同时，他感到身上的束缚环也突然松开了，他双臂垂落，牵动了上身的伤口，疼痛又使他几乎要痉挛，双腿也一软，便向前倒去。擎天柱接住了他，让他将手臂环在自己颈上，把他托起来锁在自己腰间，双腿环着自己的腰，后背抵在墙上。

“渣的擎天柱你这个卑鄙——啊——”

迷乱怒吼着冲向牢栅，噼啪作响的电弧立刻出现在光栅和他之间，向他身上涌去。

“退回去！”

红蜘蛛拔高了声音叫道，同时战士的本能让迷乱尽力向后闪避，他挣脱了电弧，摔在背后的墙上喘息着，身上还有电火花在跳动。

“待着别动，这是命令！”红蜘蛛的语声严厉而急促，“你死了也帮不了我，只能造成霸天虎的损失，那将是你犯的最严重的错误——”

他突然猛地咬住嘴唇，止住了已经出口一半的痛呼。剧痛从下身直窜上脊柱，他被贯穿了。

他压抑着挣扎，尽量放松，甚至尝试着扭动颤抖的腰肢，调整姿势迎合对方，以减轻自己的痛苦。

他感到甬道里聚集起了黏糊糊的液体，显然是能量液而非润滑剂，这种酷刑根本没有快感可言。

“还真是听话，看来你也挺喜欢的。”暴君凑近他的接收器低声说。

如果谁会喜欢被激光枪伸进装甲缝、向内部管线开火的感觉的话，他忍受着持续的撕裂剧痛想道。

冷凝液从额头沿着颊侧滑落，他依然没有叫出来，只是零碎发出扭曲的闷哼声。牙齿深深嵌进下唇咬出了伤口，他已经尝到了能量液的味道。

“红蜘蛛——叫叫！”

迷乱向前爬了两步，又不得不停下，他的声音已经成了哭喊。

“安静，迷乱。”

红蜘蛛有气无力地说。但在他开口的时候，他身上的暴君又猛力向前一顶，力道大到他砸在墙上的背舱都出现了新的裂痕。

他终于发出了惨叫，呛咳了一下，垂下头喘息着。体内的凶器又开始动作，他不得不再次咬在嘴唇的伤口上。

迷乱已经没有在看了，只是伏在地面上抽泣。

红蜘蛛的蓝色光镜渐渐有点失焦，他眼前又浮现出那个记忆中的场景。眩白的强光，灰色的废墟，漆黑的死亡。

那是水晶城的毁灭。

当然是拜擎天柱所赐，那才是自己拒绝加入汽车人导致的真正后果，虽然即使接受招募，领袖也并不会给水晶城一个好一点的结局。

他知道自己现在是主动从记忆模块调出这段档案的。这段经历曾是他的噩梦，但他正用它来抵御自己正经历的另一场噩梦。他不再试图封锁这段记忆已经很多年了，因为现在即使直面这段过往，他也不会再陷入消极和抑郁中不可自拔。已经有好几次，在极端艰难的处境中，他用这段痛苦来驱逐绝望、保持清醒、继续奋战。

不惜一切代价使和平走向胜利，阻止更多水晶城式的悲剧发生，是他的使命。

但在紫色暴君的眼里，光镜迷茫的小飞机似乎已经意识不清了。他单手托住了俘虏的下盘，用空出来的另一只手扳起他的下巴：

“告诉我现在上你的人是谁。”

如果红蜘蛛敢叫惊破天的名字，自己就把那个小间谍一条管线一条管线地活活拆成零件，他想道。

他看着红蜘蛛勉强对准了焦距，令他意外的是，副官的神情和嗓音中有痛楚和虚弱，却没有畏缩，甚至没有愤怒。

红蜘蛛的声音几乎是温顺的：

“是你，Prime.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> *本篇时间点与《穿墙透窗》第11章相同。水晶城的毁灭对应《穿墙透窗》第6章，比照G1元祖漫，设定镜像宇宙的战争时长约为一千年，所以水晶城毁于几百年前。
> 
> *威震天重生为惊破天后性格改变，引发部下议论，令红蜘蛛感到忧心，见SG官方小说“Coalescence”。


End file.
